Strange is Inevitable
by Dragea
Summary: Everyone's heard the phrase "Change is Inevitable", or something like that, right? Well, at the 4077th, "Strange is Inevitable". It comes in many forms. Sometimes, even insane or impossible. What'll happen when they get a very strange person at the 4077th
1. Chapter 1: A Normal 4077th Day

Okay, fellow pen pals. Lol. Anyway, this is just me being a girl in the mood for writing a fun fanfiction. This is my first on here, but not my first written. Anyway, I have a few forewarnings. One, expect fantasy. There will be lots of fantasy, because fantasy is my forte. Please be considerate of this and patience with the lack of realism. I have plans for a future fanfic X-over with this.

Two, I expect I'll go insanely out of character with Hawkeye. Just let me know how I can improve on him, and be extra patient with me there. This will be set during season 5, mostly because I know if I think I'll do that badly with Hawk, then how would I handle all the other perverts in the war. Anyway, on to the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not and never will own the M*A*S*H trademark, logo, characters, or plot ideas. However, I do own my OC, Dragea, and the plotline to this fanfiction. Now enjoy my unrealistic, but hopefully enjoyable story, and don't hesitate to give reviews.

Chapter 1: A normal 4077th day.

4077th M*A*S*H. A M*A*S*H unit like no other, that's what it was. The strangest characters you could ever imagine were there. Even in the worst conditions in OR, people cracked jokes and conversed as if they all the time in the world to fool around. Still, they had the highest efficiency ratings in all the M*A*S*H units of Korea. Some of the best surgeons resided there, and then also one of the worst.

It was about noon, during lunch. Two men were conversing. One of them had raven black hair that was sleek and very short. The other man had similar hair, only brown instead of black. The black-haired man, known as Hawkeye, was once again reminiscing about the past experiences with their lost CO and his long gone friend.

Being that the brown-haired man, BJ, had just come from several hours of surgery and that it was so cold, he couldn't pay attention to what Hawkeye had been saying. Besides, his mind was on one of his patients. There wasn't anything wrong with him, but he seemed strangely quiet and he knew the wound was self-inflicted. "Something wrong, Beej?"

At this, his head picked up. Hawk must have realized that he wasn't responded. He shook his head. "Just thinking about something." He explained to Hawkeye. He could tell Hawk wasn't completely satisfied with that, but he didn't press on. He raised an eyebrow, but shook it off.

With that, they finished their meals in somewhat of a silence. There was the occasional poking fun at the food and at Frank. He managed to take his mind off enough to chuckle at Hawk's comments and even made a few of his own. After lunch, they headed back to "the Swamp", their current home away from home if it could even be called that.

Pretty much, the day dragged on very boringly. And, it wasn't over, yet. Frank, the ever-dull surgeon who couldn't operate well on a person, if it meant saving his skin, had yet to be his usual pain in the rear. As usual, he entered the tent with a gun in hand.

"Frank! Would you put that gun away?! We don't need you shooting someone, and make it impossible for one of us to operate. Unless, it's you." Hawkeye snapped, obviously annoyed. One of his sole morals revolved around a 'no guns ever' policy and he planned to stick with it until the end of the war.

"Pierce, may I remind you once again that we're not that far from the front and there are Koreans all over the place. For all we know, this camp could get overrun in an instant." Frank snapped back, being his paranoid self.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and was about to retort when the five foot something company clerk burst in and called "Wounded", making them all leap and run over to see the main damage. There weren't too many, considering what they normally got. Hawkeye was the first one there and was starting to look for the important cases to get prepped first. Honestly, they were all pretty bad, but the main one that attracted his attention was a girl that was barely 18, if that.


	2. Chapter 2: A long Stay

Finally bringing in my original charie… She's the main source of my "Expect fantasy" warning. I'm going to start putting it mostly in Dragea's PoV, because I'm obviously better with her.

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not and never will own the M*A*S*H trademark, logo, characters, or plot ideas. However, I do own my OC, Dragea, and the plotline to this fanfiction. Now enjoy my unrealistic, but hopefully enjoyable story, and don't hesitate to give reviews.

Chapter 2: A Long Stay

Dragea was a strange girl. She was strange far beyond just her appearance. On top of having deep electric blue hair and sapphire eyes, her skin was a snowy white color. However, aside from all of that? Well, she didn't like to talk about it? For one thing, she definitely wasn't the picture of lady luck.

Obviously, she wasn't feeling too great. It didn't take rocket science or super-sleuth deduction reasoning to figure it out. She had a broken leg, was dizzy from blood loss and bullets that were most in her right arm. Considering the situation for her, though, that was still pretty lucky and that was abnormal. She sat up when an obvious medic came up to her.

Normally, she would've insisted that he take the others first, but she was thinking proper and it took everything she had in her to keep from unconsciousness. She barely even realized that they were moving her. She didn't move or say much, listening to the things around her while forcing herself to stay awake.

That was when she felt herself being placed on the table and that someone was trying to put her under. At that moment, she managed to connect her thoughts with her priorities and the main rule of secrecy among her type.

"Wait." She called a bit softly, but apparently it was loud enough for them to hear it. The same medic from before was standing over her and blinked. He raised an eyebrow, but motioned for them to hold of on gassing her. She was a little more relieved and let out a sigh, but she knew he was waiting for an explanation and she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Well? Why are we waiting?" He asked lowly, slightly impatient. She knew he was only impatient because time was vital to war casualties and that there wasn't anything against her. Still, she cringed back a little, bringing her chin closer to her. She scrambled to come up with something to say, but blanked. So, plan B. Telling him a slightly vague version of the truth.

"Uh, well. You see, I kind of don't like to get knocked out. It scares me. Could you do this without giving me anesthesia?" She asked, barely looking at him. Even then, she knew he probably didn't like the idea of her staying awake through it.

"It'll be really painful. You'll be fine. After all, we're supermen. Not really, but we'll still gladly rescue a pretty damsel in distress." He chuckled, giving a silly grin under his mask, actually hoping she'd change her mind. However, though she did smile a little, she rolled her eyes to his comment.

"Pierce! Can't you be silent for even one OR session? And, get that patient of yours quiet." One man asked, annoyed.

Dragea glanced at the man out of the corner, glaring a bit. However, Hawkeye had seen her glare. He could tell she really didn't want to be put under and that she was handling her pain pretty well already. So, he gave in to her wish and started operating. He gave a smirk to Frank's comment.

"Oh, don't worry about him. That's just Frank. He's just a little cranky, because he found all of the earnings of his investments got put into the National Communism Charity Drive." He said, making a few of the people in the room laugh including her, because she could see the annoyance on his face.

"I heard that!" He snapped back, and started going back to his work. Even then, Dragea had a feeling that this was going to be a long stay…


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions & a Checkup

Sorry again for no words since God knows how long. I shall try to write more in this. Hope this chapter makes up for it a little.

Chapter 3: Introduction and a check-up

Dragea didn't get much sleep. She was exhausted, but she couldn't chance it. To sleep meant giving away her greatest secret, and by doing so, who knows what she'd have to deal with or what obstacles she'd have to face unnecessarily? So instead, she faked it, and hopefully she'd be able to moved somewhat more private, or leave indefinitely. Not likely, but she could hope.

She just sat there, mostly, thinking and letting the time pass. Before she knew it, someone was at the foot of her bed, trying to subtly check her pulse. "Hello there, Mr. Superman." She muttered, masterfully groggy. She opened one eye to see the black-haired surgeon smirking as he checked it.

"Have a nice rest, I hope?" He asked, the smirk lingering a bit, writing her pulse rate. It was unusually high for someone who was resting. "Did you even get any?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Not much." She sighed, though she was lying about getting any rest at all, which she didn't. "A certain loudmouthed idiot kept disturbing me. I was just starting to doze when you came over." She murmured softly, obviously lying, but only if one knew her signs.

"I see... Well, get some rest. Frank won't be around again for a while. I'll make sure no one gets too noisy in here. You have one hell of an injury. In fact, when was the last time anyone gave you morphine? Let someone know if you need any." He told her, getting a roll of her eyes.

"I'm fine, really, Captain.... Pierce, was it?" She asked, smiling reassuringly. He smiled a little back, nodding.

"Yeah, but call me Hawkeye. It's from-"

"'The Last of the Mohicans,' right?"

"Yeah, exactly. You read it? It's the only book my father ever read." He told her, his interest peaked at the fact she knew it. It was just a shame that pretty, young, intelligent girl had to go to waste. He'd bet anything an evening with her would have been intense. However, his thoughts were cut-off, hearing a semi-loud growl. Wait a minute, what? He smirked widely, looking her square in the eyes. "Did you just growl? Why?"

"...Maybe..." She muttered, blushing at having growled and he caught her. "I don't know why. It's just kind of habit. And, no, I myself haven't read it, but my mother used to love it. She loved many books, though. Her love of books and writing was passed on to me. It's a shame your father didn't read much. It's a lovely joy that no one should miss out on. You must know my name by now, but if you want to call me dragon, you may."

"Why Dragon? Do you have a thing for dragons?" Hawkeye asked, curiously, raising an eyebrow. She smirked very lightly, nodding.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

"I see. Well, you should get some rest. I'll have someone bring you some food when you wake up. Just be warned: the only creature that should eat the food is an alligator."

Daria had to stifle laughter, as she got a little more comfortable, as if she were really planning on getting a little sleep. "You've no idea how funny that really is."


End file.
